Earth to B
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: A game of i have never leads Buffy and Faith to realise what they have been missing.  Femme slash/smut, set post chosen in Cleveland.   p.s. I have replaced the original 2 chapters of the story with an easier to read version, As per reviews.
1. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N This is a redo of the original first chapter, not much has changed, and I just made it less chunky to read and added a few bits of descriptions.**

**After some of my early reviews I changed some of the way I was writing so this matches the rest of the story better. (If all goes to plan I'll post the original chapter as ch13 for any one who is interested to see the difference)**

They all thought she was an ordinary girl. They thought wrong. Buffy was The Slayer… well now she was A Slayer, since The First had tried to take over Sunnydale, and then the world. Things were a little different.

A group of three vampires surrounded her, she high kicked the first straight in the head, and roundhouse kicked the second, they both flew back in separate directions.

The third vampire paused then turned, starting to run off, only to find a group of young girls standing behind them.

"What's going on?" he questioned, a look of fear creeping across his face.

"Them, that's the potentials" she replied, pointing in the direction of the younger girls.

"Potential what? I hear you ask" she quipped.

"Potential slayers," she continued "except there actually slayers. Which makes you slayed" she chuckled as Vi threw a stake directly into the vampires back through to it's heart.

The other vampires got up, Rhona flipped over the top of one of the vampires heads turning to face him and staked him.

Kennedy took on the last of the vampires, and promptly kicked him into a gravestone and staked him.

Faith chose this moment to appear, "Ah damn B did I miss all the fun?"

Buffy turned and smiled and said "Well we've slayed all the vampires for tonight I think, but how 'bout some breakfast"

Faith smiled at Buffy and winked at her replying, "What about taking care of the second H?"

"Well for now I want Pancakes… I'll let you know if I need help with the second H".

Before Faith could even consider a flirtatious reply, Kennedy interrupted with "Uh Original Slayers, were tired and were gonna go home and get some sleep, hope you guys enjoy your breakfast".

"Of champions" giggled Vi whispering under her breath.

"Hey" shouted Buffy –"Slayer hearing remember!"

"Run Vi, quick she doesn't like to think everyone thinks her and Faith are together…" laughed Kennedy grabbing Vi's arm and starting to jog away from Buffy and Faith.

As the 3 potentials jogged off into the distance Faith turned to Buffy and simply just said "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast" Buffy nodded.

xxxxx

Buffy and Faith sat in 'The Breakfast, Lunch & Tea Diner' or BLT's as it was mostly known. Buffy was adding cream and sugar to her coffee.

Faith blew the steam away from the coffee, paused and looked at Buffy "'sup B, you've been quiet since the cemetery".

"Nothing F, was just thinking" Buffy sighed.

"What about B, or you not gonna tell me what's on your mind" questioned Faith,

"Just about what Kennedy said…I mean I know we joke around but we're straight, do people really think were sleeping together?"

Faith paused and said, "Uh, actually B – I'm not."

"What?" asked Buffy,

"Straight… I like girls as well as guys" Faith answered.

"But you've never mentioned dating girls" Buffy said.

"Well it's not often I mention DATING anyone, 'Get some, Get gone' remember." Faith replied.

Buffy's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't been completely honest with herself when she said she was straight, she wasn't attracted to women, apart from the connection she felt with Faith.

She couldn't count the number of times she'd nearly kissed Faith whilst out patrolling or when they had sat at home watching films together, but she had just never had the courage to come on to Faith.

She had always at the last minute backed away thinking that Faith would freak out and it would ruin the friendship they had taken so long to rebuild.

"Hello Earth to B, don't freak out on me, I didn't think to say anything to you…" Faith sighed.

"Sorry wasn't freaking – my best friend is gay remember? Just thinking bout something," Buffy said quickly not wanting to upset Faith.

"Oh yeah?" Faith smirked "And what was that?"

"I'll have to tell you later breakfast is here" Buffy chuckled "and I'm hungry".

"Okay but only coz these pancakes are actually amazing!" Faith laughed eating a forkful of pancake.


	2. I have never

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N This is a redo of the original second chapter, not much has changed, and I just made it less chunky to read and added a few bits of descriptions.**

**After some of my early reviews I changed some of the way I was writing so this matches the rest of the story better. (If all goes to plan I'll post the original chapter as ch14 for any one who is interested to see the difference)**

The next evening the Scooby gang were all sitting in a bar, taking a night off patrol, leaving it to the 'potentials' to handle for the night.

"Ooh I think we need some drinking games!" shouted Kennedy, who had joined the Scoobies to spend the evening with Willow.

"Erm not sure I wanna go 10 million BC again" chuckled Buffy,

"Ah B bet you'd look hot in a leopard skin bikini!" exclaimed Faith,

"Excuse me?" yelped Buffy

"Actually it was more, 'Beer Good, people bad, hit them with sticks', rather than bikini fun" interrupted Xander.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Kennedy.

"Ooh, ooh, I can answer that and start the game" laughed Willow "I have never drank beer that had a spell on it and turned into a cave person!"

"What? Seriously –Yo B that is whack" whooped Faith.

"You have no idea- 'kay guess I am the only one drinking to that one, and Xander your turn to ask a question!" Said Buffy gesturing at Xander.

"Hmm let me see … erm I have never had sex with a supernatural human being" laughed Xander watching everyone but Faith drink.

"Woah something Faith hasn't done." exclaimed Buffy.

"How is this possible – I know you've banged the undead B, but you guys?" questioned Faith.

"Erm a werewolf and now a slayer" replied Willow.

"Witch" smirked Kennedy.

"Vengeance Demon and a Slayer" winked Xander.

"Oh and Faith I picked this question so we all had to drink – think you'll find that one Mr Principal Robin Wood was in fact the son of a slayer and therefore technically of the supernatural!" Xander chuckled.

"Damn Xanman good question – I'd forgotten that his mom was a Slayer… questions carry on like this game could get interesting". Faith said before drinking her drink.

Xxxxx

Several rounds of questions, and quite a few drinks later it was Kennedy's turn to ask a question.

"Eugh can't think of one …. Oh I dunno I have never had a crush on a girl" starting to down her drink she looked around the table watching everyone drink including Buffy.

"Excuse me miss prim proper, I love you, but you have a stick up your butt, did you just drink to that?" Kennedy exclaimed.

"Erm yeah just a little though," whispered Buffy.

"Who, when, who?" questioned Willow.

"I think you'll find the question was 'if' not 'who' – I don't have to answer that, next persons turn, change of subject please." Buffy stated drying to move the questioning away from herself.

"Hmm depends on if you drink to this question B – I have never had a crush on someone sitting round this table," Faith asked purposefully looking at Buffy as she drank from her own glass.

Across the table Buffy's eyes met Faith's as she swallowed down her drink.

Buffy got up from the table and looked at the rest of the gang who were all watching the interaction between the two Slayers.

"I think I'm gonna get another drink and go dance if anyone cares to join I'll see them on the dance floor." Buffy said.

"I think she's probably talking to you" Kennedy said, pointing at Faith.

"I h - hope so" Faith stuttered slightly getting up and following Buffy towards the Bar.

"Did that actually just happen?" said Willow.

"Yeah it did Will… you're not gonna freak out are you- I mean it's been a little obvious don't you think" said Kennedy to her girlfriend.

"Well duh – I'm just surprised they're working this out finally!" laughed Willow.

"Are there no straight women anymore" exclaimed Xander.

Willow and Kennedy looked at each other and replied in unison "No!"


	3. Wanna Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

"Hey just a beer please" said Buffy

"Make that two please" requested Faith handing the money to the barman. "C'mon B let's get our own table and talk with a little privacy from the others". Faith suggested guiding Buffy to a table and sitting down opposite her. "Now tell me if I wrong but, the girl crush was me right?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Yeah I was talking about you", replied Buffy quietly

"And WAS it me or IS it me B?" questioned Faith

"Both and always", whispered Buffy looking down at her beer, "I've wanted to tell you for years, but never thought there would be any point and I thought you'd laugh at me… and then we had pancakes and now I'm babbling" said Buffy avoiding Faith's gaze and looking at her beer again.

"B … B look at me, I've wanted you since I first met you… I know I messed up during High School, but I really have tried to keep my life together since then and you're part of the reason. I mean since we moved here I know we've grown closer, but I never thought you'd look twice at me, I mean you're the straight laced-uptight slayer-who does everything right, and I'm the F*ck up who always gets it wrong" said Faith only stopping to breathe as she finished speaking.

"You're not a F*ck up Faith … and I'm not straight… or at least not when I think about you" Buffy said taking Faiths hand across the table.

Faith downed the last of her beer and stood up, never letting go of Buffy's hand "Wanna dance B?"

"Always" said Buffy.

Buffy and Faith walked to the dance floor hand in hand past the others who were still at the table.

"Oh my Goddess! They're holding hands" gasped Willow

"Do you think they finally got it together" questioned Kennedy

"Seriously am I the only straight one around here?" exclaimed Xander

"Looks that way Xan-Man, looks that way" chuckled Kennedy

As Buffy and Faith reached the dance floor Faith wrapped her hands around Buffy's waist and Buffy placed her hands on Faith's shoulders. Buffy pulled Faith in towards her kissing her softly, her hands wandering into Faith's hair, Faiths hands slid down cupping Buffy's butt and pulling her in closer. As breathing became an issue both pulled away with smiles on their faces. Faith pulled Buffy in close and whispered in her ear "it's always been you since the day I met you B and I think it always will be but," she pulled away looked into Buffy's eyes whilst remove a strand of hair from Buffy's eyes "we should take this slow, I wanna make sure we do this right, Iv'e always been 'get some, get gone' but with you … I wanna wake up and you're still there in the morning… do you get what I'm sayin' …"

"I think that's possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said." Sighed Buffy.

Just then the bar lights came on "guess its time to go home" smiled Buffy.

"hey guys sorry to interrupt but I think we all kinda gotta leave, were the last ones left…" said Willow

"Plus I reallllly wanna get Willow home if ya know what a mean" chuckled Kennedy from behind her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around Willow.

"you won't be getting' any if you say things like that" giggled Willow

"ah you don't mean that baby do you …" whispered Kennedy into Willows ear "coz, I was planning to do things to you that would make Faith blush…"

"mm okay lets go home and do that" said Willow

Faith started chucking as she said to Kennedy "nothing makes me blush. P.S. Slayer hearing, you should know that by now."

"Erm let's go get a cab" said Buffy rescuing Kennedy from her embarrassment.

They all went outside and clambered in to a taxi and Willow gave the driver directions to Slayer central.


	4. Slayer Central

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N sorry but this chapter is pretty much exposition – I'd only planned on this story being a quick one chapter story but as you may have guessed it's taking on a life of it's own.**

**This chapter just basically sets up where the slayers now live, its probably a bit boring, compared to the slayers interacting, but it does set up the whole building, and all the different places which this story could end up getting set ;)**

**To compensate I'm uploading chapter 5 simultaneously :)**

Slayer central was a hotel that they had been turned into a school, what with all the Scooby gang, potentials turned slayers in training (SIT's), and the new watchers council Giles was setting up with help from Willow and Dawn. As well as the armoury and training zones that Xander was in charge of. They needed the room. For obvious reasons Slayer central was only a nickname for the building, but they had called it 'Sunnydale School of Specialised learning' in memoriam of their old home, when naming the hotel for business purposes. As far as the outside world was concerned Slayer central was a school for pupils of all ages who had a special gift for sports or language. Which was technically true as both new watchers and Slayers were given the same basic training.

When you walked into the hotel there was a reception type area, where there was a map of the building with guides to what was on each floor to help visitors. There was also a small seating area with a water cooler, a corridor leading to the training rooms, and of course a lift and the stairs, which lead to the rest of the building. On the back wall there was a large French window leading to a garden area. Which had a beautiful decked area set up with a barbeque and plenty of patio furniture. Just past the decked area was an outside training area with an obstacle course, and a second entryway to the inside training rooms that Xander was in charge of creating and maintaining.

The training rooms had everything from simple gym type set ups to training dummies, and a room which had lots of mats set up for sparring. Also for obvious reasons there was an infirmary set up with also sorts of bandaging, and sterilising equipment and pain relief kept in a locked cabinet with only the Top floor residents holding keys.

Then at the end of the corridor there was a staircase, which only lead down to the basement. In the basement there were a few more training rooms, Xander's office/ wood shop were he carried out repairs to the training equipment, and the armoury. The armoury contained draws full of stakes, racks full of crossbows and bolts, staffs, swords and other assorted weaponry that cold be used against vampires and other demons.

Then on the 2nd floor was the library, Giles' office and Willow's office. Giles and Willow had their own offices as Willow was trying to gather up any watchers with magical powers and other mystics to gain knowledge for the new council as they were having to regain all the lost knowledge of the council that burned. Also the mystics were trying to track the lost slayers who had come into power and Willow was in charge of coordinating these efforts.

Where as Giles was organising the watchers without magics who were to guide the individual slayers as they arose. He was also collating all the information gained by Willow and any books that were sent in by the other members of the council into the library.

Giles' had relented on his opinion of computers as tools for knowledge once Willow showed him how he could email the other watchers and usevideo calling to conference with them to collate data. Willow was also scanning in all the books for him into a data base which could be accessed by the council, but she always read them through to check that no demons would be accidentally released into the internet again as she had never forgotten about Moloch.

The 3rd just consisted of meeting rooms and classrooms. Some of the slayers who'd been activated were still young and would need schooling, and the new watchers would also need training. Giles, Willow and Andrew were going to teach all the usual; maths, English and science classes for the new young recruits, along with ancient language basics, and demonology. It had been decided that Buffy and Faith would take care of their 'sports' lessons. The watchers would have extra lessons in demonology and Ancient language, and the slayers would get extra 'sports' lessons. This was because everyone agreed that after what had happened with the first evil, it was important that all watchers could defend themselves, and that the slayers should be able to do research on demons at least on a basic level, unlike with the old council, which had always restricted information for slayers only allowing the watchers to hold information.

The 4th floor consisted of; four living rooms with large sofas, big screen televisions as well as several games consoles, three kitchens, with large stocks of food for all the hungry slayers, and three games rooms with pool tables, air hockey and darts, so that when everyone got a chance to relax they had plenty of choice of what to do. This was mostly because once everything was up and running the hotel was expected to house a lot of slayers and watchers in training. Which was also why there were four floors set aside ready and waiting for people to arrive, all the rooms were currently set as single rooms but were easy to convert in to shared rooms if the need did arise

But the top floor was restricted for only the permanent residents. The Scooby gang all had rooms, Buffy and Faiths rooms were connected by a bathroom, then there was Amanda's room, Vi's room, and Rhona's room, and a bathroom all of which was all on one side of the corridor. Buffy and Faith had pulled the original Slayer cards too claim the shared bathroom that meant they didn't have too walk down the corridor for a shower in the morning or when coming back from slaying.

On the other side of the corridor, lived Giles, Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and Willow and Kennedy sharing a room, and of course another Bathroom.

The only way to access the top floor was via a special Key for the lift, the stairs also had a specific lock on them for the top floor. This was the same downstairs in the basement armoury. This was so that no students could get on to the top floor or in the armoury, these were the only zones that only the permanent resident were allowed, which allowed a lot of freedom to all the students so they could have there own independence while still keeping certain areas secure.

**read on to the next chapter to continue the fluff.**


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N after the heavy expositional chapter I thought some fluff and light smut was in order.**

It was three in the morning by the time the taxi drove up to the gates of the school and parked, everyone piled out of the taxi while Xander handed over the fare. Kennedy lead the way up the path to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside.

"So me and Kennedy are gonna head up what about you guys?" said Willow

"I'm thirsty think I'm gonna go get a hot chocolate and wind down in one of the kitchens" answered Faith "Fancy joining me B?"

"Yeah sounds good" smiled Buffy

"Er I'm gonna head up as well I think" said Xander walking towards the lift.

"Hey Ken still got your key handy?" questioned Xander

"Yean sure, here you are Xan" said Kennedy as she passed the lift key to Xander.

The group travelled in the lift in comfortable silence.

"Guess this is us then" said Faith walking out of the lift, followed by Buffy.

Buffy and Faith walked down the corridor towards the kitchens, passing the game and living rooms. As they walked Buffy slid her hand into Faith's and smiled at her leading her into one of the Kitchens. Without a word Faith spun Buffy round so that she was facing her and pulled Buffy into a soft kiss, walking her backwards towards the counter and pinning her against it. Bending down she wrapped her hands around Buffy's legs and lifted her onto the counter, and deepened the kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart when they need to breathe, Faith shook her head and smiled at Buffy.

"So how about those hot chocolates" she smirked

"Yeah, think we do need something to cool us down." said Buffy as she winked at Faith.

"So instant just add water stuff, or proper take the time to boil the milk and do it properly stuff?" questioned Faith, as she moved around to the other side of the counter.

"Well the instant stuff is good and it's quick and it's easy, but it's never really as satisfying as taking the time to make it properly" replied Buffy as she slid down off the counter and moved round to the other side following Faith

"B are you still talking about hot chocolate?" asked Faith, as she took the milk out of the fridge pouring it into the pan on the stove. "Are you gonna want whipped cream by the way?"

"Are you sure you're only talking about the hot chocolate?" smiled Buffy, as she leaned back against the counter next to Faith.

"Oh you're gonna be tricky aren't you B? I'm tryin' to be good and wholesome and stuff and make you hot chocolate and you, you're makin' with the dirty suggestions? That's normally my job." chuckled Faith

"Alright I'll be good, for now, and yes please I would like cream on my hot chocolate" smiled Buffy putting on her most innocent face.

Faith turned the heat on the pan down and poured two hot chocolates topping them with the whipped cream and some sprinkles.

"Hmm I do like the way you say for now though B, glad you're not always gonna be good" said Faith, wrapping her arms around Buffy.

"To be honest when you're this close I'm not sure I can even manage 'for now', do you know how hot you are Faith?" asked Buffy as she reached up and stroked Faiths cheek and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"B, of course I do" winked Faith "but you're still hotter, you know, you've got the whole 'butter wouldn't melt' thing going on yet you can make my pulse go faster then a formula one car, with just one look," Faith paused for a moment "in fact that look."

Buffy pulled Faith in and kissed her.

Both Slayers were so caught up in kissing each other that they didn't hear Vi and Rhona come in through the kitchen door way.

"Jeeze guys get a room" chuckled Rhona

"Yay finally" giggled Vi

Buffy and Faith quickly pulled away from each other, Buffy starting to get a pink tinge of embarrassment across her cheeks.

"Technically Rhona, I believe we are in a room just so happens were not alone in here anymore. Which by the way could you not have gone in one of the other TWO kitchens?" exclaimed Faith.

"What and missed the chance to embarass Buffy? No way." Laughed Rhona

"Ok fair point, can't say it isn't cute the way her cheeks are so pink right now." Faith said as she wrapped her arms back around Buffy.

"What guys doing in here so late anyway" asked Buffy as she reached for her hot chocolate and started sipping it.

"Well we were on patrol tonight remember, you guys took the night off told us it was our turn, turns out that it's a lot quicker doing a town sweep with six Slayers as apposed to two" said Vi

"Two?" questioned Buffy "What happened to Amanda?"

"Well we went to get her after you guys left and she's still got that horrible cold, we thought it was better she got her rest, really didn't think about how big this town was, Cleveland is so much bigger then Sunnydale!" Said Rhona

"Sure is, sorry guys we'd have just taken off half the night if we'd realised" said Faith as she to drank her hot chocolate.

"No worries, you just owe us a week off" said Vi

"Two Nights" Said Faith

"Make it three and you've got a deal" Said Vi

"Done" said Buffy putting down her chocolate and yawning.

"Tired B? I'll walk you up" said Faith as she yawned herself.

After everyone said goodnight, Faith and Buffy walked back down the corridor to the lift. Faith put her arm around Buffy's shoulders and pressed the button, and Buffy reached in her pocket and got out the Key for the top floor. Neither Slayer said anything until they got to Buffy's door.

"So guess this is good night B" said Faith

"Hmm guess so, but only after I get my goodnight kiss." Smirked Buffy her eyes going dark with lust.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky" Smiled Faith leaning in and giving Buffy a breathtaking kiss. "Night B" Said Faith walking to her own door "See ya in the morning". Faith chuckled to herself as Buffy was still standing there unable to reply.

"Night" Buffy whispered to herself as she walked into her room.


	6. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

The next morning Buffy took time deciding what to wear down to breakfast, forgoing her usual pyjama based outfit. She decided on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a pale peach strappy vest top, but still wore her usual teddy bear slippers. As she left her room, Faith came out of her room at the same time. Faith was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a low cut tight red top.

"Good morning B, looking hot today, did you dress up all nice for me?" winked Faith, as she took Buffy's hand as they walked down the hallway to the lift.

"Hey, erm maybe a little," blushed Buffy "though you're looking pretty good yourself there, not wearing your usual jogging bottoms to breakfast this morning?" Buffy chuckled "shame, I think they make you look cute…" smiled Buffy, as they waited for the lift doors to open.

"Well B, normally I sleep in my joggers and can't be bothered to dress till after breakfast but seeing as I slept naked last night, I thought I'd get dressed this morning" Smirked Faith.

"Naked, mm Faith you put such lovely pictures in my mind," Buffy smiled turning towards Faith and caressing her face with her free hand "but I prefer the real you to my imagination." She said as she tilted her face towards Faith and leaned in to kiss her gently.

Faith wrapped her own free hand around to Buffy's hair caressing the back of her head, running her fingers through her hair, and slowly moving her hand down Buffy's body until she reached the base of her back and resting her hand at the top of Buffy's ass.

Just then the lift doors opened, and out stepped Dawn. Hearing the bell, Buffy and Faith separated turning to walk into the lift.

"Excuse me what were you two doing! Why were you kissing, when did this happen and why is your hand STILL on my sisters butt!" screeched Dawn.

"Oh Dawnie I was going to tell you at breakfast, me and Faith are kinda together, as of last night." Said Buffy.

"She has a nice butt?" smirked Faith earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Buffy.

"Oooohkay, it's gross but I can deal, but no kissing in front of me, same rule as when you were with Riley, I don't wanna see an hands anywhere! This means you Faith!" Exclaimed Dawn pointing towards Faith, whose hand still rested on Buffy's ass.

"Fine but her ass is amazing." Chuckled Faith pulling Buffy into the lift behind her.

"La la la not listening" Dawn cringed turning away from the two slayers whilst putting her fingers in her ears and walking down the hall to her own room.

"Now where were we" whispered Faith in Buffy's ear pulling her into her arms and

kissing along her jaw line, and around to her lips, her hands sliding back to Buffy's ass.

Faith and Buffy were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the lift arriving at the 4th floor.

"Enjoying the ride ladies" sniggered Kennedy as the doors slid open.

"Yes thank you, Kennedy," smiled Buffy "how was your breakfast?"

"Was good but I'm afraid we finished off the last of the bacon and eggs, unless you wanna wait till the delivery comes in about half an hour, there's still waffles and toast and cereal though, but saying that you're probably no longer hungry after eating Faith's face off!" Kennedy laughed as the lift doors closed.

"Nope still hungry" Buffy smiled, quickly pecking Faith on the cheek as she took her hand again as they started walking down the hall towards the kitchens. They headed for the main one that they always used as it was closest to the lift and they had no students residing in the school yet, so they hadn't seen the point in using more then one kitchen between the small group of them.


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

"Morning ladies, Vi and Rhona here where just telling me how much you seemed to be enjoying your hot chocolates last night." Smiled Xander as Buffy and Faith walked into the Kitchen.

"Hmm were they, you know we can always reconsider that whole 'nights off' theory" glowered Faith and the two younger slayers.

"Yeah, I mean we only took a night off, maybe that's all you should take?" Buffy said mock seriously

"Hell no, we deserve it after last night" exclaimed Rhona

"Chill Rhona were joking." Chuckled Faith

"I knew that..." grumbled Rhona

"Plus Faith here is gonna have to take me out on a date so were gonna be bargaining nights off!" smiled Buffy

"Actually B I bought the beer and asked you to dance last bight, so I believe that it's your turn to ask me on a date!" laughed Faith

"Really you call that a date?" laughed Buffy

"Well I may not have actually been on many dates, seeing as I normally just pick up people in bars," Faith smirked until she saw the look in Buffy's eye noticing she was being glared at "but to my understanding a drinks and dancing can quantify a date, plus, if we count that as our first date and you take me on our second date, then were one step closer to our third date which I will definitely make special, as I'm guessing your gonna make me wait till then to get to the good part!"

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess we can say that was our first date, however your gonna have to make the third date special or I'll keep you waiting till the fourth or maybe fifth date" Buffy giggled "it was you who suggested taking this slow".

"Yeah well B that was before I realised how addictive it is kissing you, and I can't wait till I can kiss every inch of your hot little body" Said Faith as she pulled Buffy in close to her, her voice going to a low growl, as she whispered in Buffy's ear "and I do mean every inch, I'm gonna start at your feet and slowly work my way up your body just skipping over the places you want my tongue and lips most until I reach the top of your forehead, and then B, I'm gonna work my way back down, but this time I wont miss anything out."

"Jeezus Faith….." Buffy breathed out the words as a moan as she exhaled. "I don't think you'll have to wait till the fourth date at all, no, no worries, none at all." Buffy babbled and proceeded to pull Faith's lips down to her own and into a searing kiss.

"Ahem guys, erm guys, guys still in the room here" said Vi getting louder and higher pitched as she reminded Buffy and Faith that they were still in the room.

"Gosh, sorry guys got a bit carried away there." exclaimed Buffy pulling away from Faith.

"Erm I'm not surprised – I'm gonna go take a shower now" squeaked out Xander as he left the room.

"I think we broke him," laughed Faith.

"I think we did," laughed Buffy "so breakfast, waffles?"

"Mmm yes please, that sounds good," replies Faith.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Amanda, then I think I'll do some training." Said Vi "Do you wanna join me Rhona?"

"Nuh uh, I'm still knackered, I'm gonna go back up to bed, I'll come with you to check on Amanda though.

"No need, I'm feeling much better this morning" Said Amanda walking into the kitchen, although I think I'll just have toast for breakfast."

"Cool well do you fancy doing some training after Breakfast?" asked Vi

"Sounds good to me," replied Amanda "get me ready for patrolling tonight'

"Cool, well I'm gonna go up and change into my gym kit and then I'll meet you back down here." Said Vi

"Excellent see you in a bit." Said Amanda

"See you guys all later said Rhona waving one hand in goodbye to the group.

Rhona and Vi left the room to a chorus of good byes, as Buffy popped a plate of waffles in front of Faith and set one down on the table for herself, going back to the cupboard for Chocolate sauce and syrup.

"Sauce or syrup" Buffy asked as she came back to the table.

"Hmm I'll answer that after our third date" chuckled Faith pouring both on her waffles.

"Date" exclaimed Amanda "when did this happen I've only been ill a couple of days?...


	8. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N Think i may have worked out finnally how to get this to format!  
**

**A/N Forgot to mention there are showers and changing rooms by the training rooms.**

"Uh ... harder … that's it you got it, now faster" grunted Buffy, holding out the jab pads towards Faith.

"Jeezeus B, you know these drills of yours are tricky! Do I really have to learn them?" exclaimed Faith panting slightly.

"Ya hah, I do, remember I came up with them, and yes you do coz you're gonna be teachin' them to the others as well remember," laughed Buffy.

"Right so it's, left punch, right punch, right knee, left knee, right uppercut, left uppercut, left hip kick out, right hip kick out, right elbow, left elbow, fists together hit down?" questioned Faith

"Yep you got it, wash rinse and repeat!" exclaimed Buffy. "hmm speaking of wash rinse repeat, I'm all sweaty now, think I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Really, sweaty huh, so you gonna take a shower down here or… do you wanna use our shower upstairs" winked Faith

"Um…" Buffy licked her lips "Er really want to say upstairs but I've got a date to plan, and I think if I join you upstairs, we won't be going on that date tonight" sighed Buffy.

"Were going on our second date tonight B? That's quick … we only had our first date last night!" chuckled Faith

"Yeah well, I wanna get to the third date as soon as possible…" whispered Buffy in Faiths ear, kissing Faith lightly on the cheek and walking towards the door. "Oh and Faith, I got shotgun on our bathroom, you'll just have to wait and think about me in there… or use the ones down here"

"Now I really need a cold shower," hissed Faith deciding to shower downstairs.

XXXXX

"So did you enjoy your shower B? I did, twice" Faith winked at Buffy, as Buffy came out of her room.

"Really" squeaked Buffy "I think I need another one now."

"Can I join you this time… I could wash your back, or your front, or anywhere you like..." said Faith stepping towards Buffy "I could have my hands running all over your body." she said sliding her hands along Buffy's sides, and pulling Buffy against her, and leaning in to kiss Buffy.

"Er guys, you do have a room you know" Exclaimed Amanda as she and Vi stepped out of the elevator.

"As if it wasn't bad enough listening to Faith in the shower" Laughed Vi, "oh god Buffy, don't stop, don't stop, OH GOOOOOD"

Buffy smiled at Faith "Oh really, Faith – was that the first or second time?"

"Second, the first time I had a free hand to cover my mouth, see ya later sweet potata, I gotta go change, and put some underwear on…"

"Was she on her own downstairs?" questioned Vi raising her eyebrow.

"Erm yeah, she was." Replied Buffy turning a light shade of pink.

"Well you might wanna ask Xander to soundproof the room if that's how loud she is when she's on her own!" Chuckled Vi going into her room.

"Er, well, er, bye." Stuttered Amanda opening her own door.

"Yeah bye, I need a cold shower,…" said Buffy to her self turning back round and opening her door.

XXXXX

Later that afternoon, Buffy and Faith were sitting watching television in one of the sitting rooms, Faith had her arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"So two choices for our second date, babe, do you want to go to the cinema or go bowling? Asked Buffy turning her head to look up at Faith.

"Well there are like no films I wanna see and I love bowling… it's a tough decision" replied Faith "I'm gonna go with bowling."

"Cool, I'll even buy you a burger at the alley if ya want, we can call it a dinner date" smiled Buffy "If I know you, you'll be hungry."

"Aw babe you know me so well, two things I love; bowling and Burgers. Do you know what I think though, I say we place a bet who wins and who loses with a penalty for the loser"

"Hmm what kind of bet, you thinking?" Asked Buffy

"I'm thinking the loser gets to ask Xander about the sound proofing… There is a lot of slayer hearing around here!" smirked Faith

"Oh your so on" laughed Buffy.

"So it's a date then, you can pick me up at 7, and we can meet up with Amanda and Kennedy for patrol at 10 outside the bowling alley. I'll go let them know" Faith stood up and leaned down to kiss Buffy on the cheek, leaving her sitting there smiling.


	9. Second date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N/1 I decided to look up Cleveland on google maps – it looks way to big to patrol on foot, so the slayers go from place to place on pushbikes on nightly patrol.**

**Slayer central for those who want to know is at Wendy Park, as in the whole of it, and for artistic license purposes, what looks like a sort of beach on the map is a beach.**

**A/N/2 I'm English and don't really know how the whole base system works so I got this off urbandictinary. com  
**

_**And this is the system I have used if I've suggested a base**_

"**An old-school system of telling people how far you've gone. While there are different versions this is how it  
goes:**

**1st base- French kissing**  
**2nd base- Feeling up, boob touching**  
**2nd and a half base- Fingering, hand job**  
**3rd base- Any form of oral**  
**4th- Sex. All the way.**

**Can be summed up as french, feel, suck, fuck"**

"Ahhh I don't know what to wear!" exclaimed Buffy, "Bowling and then Slaying – I can't get too dressed up, coz its bowling, and I cant wear my tracksuit bottoms that I've been wearing slaying lately, grr!"

"Buffy why don't you just wear jeans?" Questioned Willow

"Oh hadn't thought of that, thanks Will" laughed Buffy "One problem which ones?" Buffy said opening the door to her walk in closet, that Xander had built her, and pointing to not one but at least ten pairs of jeans which took up one side of the room

"Jeezus Buffy I never knew you had so many pairs!" Willow exclaimed.

"Well there all different…" whined Buffy

"I have in black, skinnys, boot cut, regular fit, and baggy jeans, erm these black skinnys have detailed pockets, these ones are black combat jeans. Then in dark blue I again have skinnys, boot cut, and regular fit, and the same in light blue. As well as in light blue I have these boy cut jeans with the dungaree straps that hang down and faked tears and a couple of real ones from slaying. Oh and also I have these flared ones with the embroidery from that 70's party we went to a few months ago." Stated Buffy almost proudly "oh and these dark blue…"

"Buffy I get it, lots of jeans, I can also see, a dark green pair, and a purple pair over there!" laughed Willow.

"I think the light blue torn jeans are a good idea, ooh with that lilac shirt and a white tank top, what do you think? Ooh and you can wear your dark purple bomber jacket with the hood and the fur, but don't do it up" Willow winked

"Perfect, thanks Willow" smiled Buffy, "I better get dressed, I gotta pick Faith up in an hour" giggled Buffy

"Ah that's sweet, I'm glad you to finally got together, it's taken long enough!" said Willow. "I mean we've been doing the setup on the school for the last 6 months or so and we've lived in Cleveland for about a year, you two have been inseparable since we moved here."

"I know, I know, but it's not just since she came back… I liked her when I was with Angel but then she went all evil, and she really hurt me, but we got passed that when we were fighting the first. I never thought anything could happen with us until the other day, I mean I've come close to just kissing her so many times, but I thought it was just me, I thought she would freak out and we'd lose our friendship. I thought the most I could ever hope for was a one night thing, like she said 'get some, get gone' I never thought we'd be dating, I am so happy right now, she feels the same way, she actually was the one that suggested dating, she said she didn't wanna 'get gone' this time." Buffy babbled

"But she does wanna 'get some' I bet" giggled Willow

"Oh yeah, and she's not the only one, she just turns my body to electric, every time we kiss we end up on second base!" Buffy shivered

"So enjoying dating then Buffy?" Smirked Willow

"Yeah" sighed Buffy "So I guess I'll see ya later Will" smiled Buffy

"Okay enjoy your date" Willow smiled back "do things I would do" she smirked exiting Buffy's room

XXXXX

Buffy nervously knocked on Faith's door, and waited for Faith to answer. Faith stepped out and smiled at Buffy. Faith was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, her biker boots and a black shirt over a deep red tank top and of course her leather jacket.

"Wow you look amazing, you ready to go?" Buffy asked checking out Faith.

"Not quite" Faith replied, leaning in and kissing Buffy. "Hmm you look very nice, if I didn't enjoy bowling so much I'd ask if you just wanna stay here."

"You'd rather bowl, then stay here and make out with me?" Buffy questioned quirking an eyebrow at Faith.

"No B, I'd rather bowl, enjoy a burger and make out with you," smiled Faith leaning in to kiss Buffy again "plus I've got a bet to win" she smirked.

XXXXX

"No, no, no, you must have cheated or something, no way did I lose this bet, I don't wanna ask Xander" cringed Buffy as they walked out of the bowling alley

"Aww B. I'm sorry but I didn't cheat, actually I'm not sorry, can I watch you tell Xander?" Laughed Faith taking Buffy's hand and kissing it. "Any way it was really close until the seventh round, I just managed to score high in the last three to win!"

"That just makes it worse, I came so close to winning, it's because of you that we have to ask," frowned Buffy " If you weren't so loud then we wouldn't have to ask."

"B, babe, I was only that loud coz I was fantasising about you" whispered Faith pulling Buffy in close "I was thinking about you kissing me, while your fingers where inside of me, first moving slowly then picking up pace as I get closer and closer to coming."

"Oh god, okay I'll ask," sighed Buffy pulling Faith in for a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticing their fellow slayers approaching, on their bikes.

"Can you two ever separate," exclaimed Kennedy

"Not unless we have to," growled Faith "which I'm guessing we do, don't tell me you're not the same with Red, when you think were not lookin'?"

"Well uh she goes all shy with PDA's, wasn't aware we'd been caught out enough times for it to be mentioned." Kennedy said. "So anyway what's the game plan for tonight?"

"Well if you and Amanda take the East Cleveland zone; sweep through the parks up to Huron Hospital, Lakeview and Mayfield cemeteries, Sweep down to Cleveland Clinic, Kindred Hospital, and the Children's Hospital, Woodland and St Johns cemeteries." Faith explained.

"Right so you guys take the South Zone; Metrohealth Broadway, Harvard Grove cemetery, Brooklyn Heights cemetery, Brookmere cemetery, Riverside cemetery, Metrohealth Medical, St Mary's cemetery, and back up to Lutheran hospital." Amanda confirmed.

"Yeah and if we meet back at Fairview park by the fountain, see how things are, then if we split the West Zone in to two we'll take Anshe Emeth cemetery, West Park Cemetery, Alger cemetery, and Fairview hospital" Said Kennedy.

"Cool we'll take all the northwest side parks round Lakewood, as far as Edwards Park." Said Buffy.

"All Agreed?" asked Faith.

"Yep" smiled Buffy.

"Yeah" Kennedy replied.

"Yes" Amanda said.

"Cool we'll see you guys at Fairview then." Faith said. "Come on B, let's go get the bikes, patrol, and then continue kissing when we get home"

"Okay I like that plan, apart from the part where I have to wait till we get home to kiss" Buffy said as she unlocked her bike.

"Well B, If we can finish the South Zone before they finish the East Zone I'm sure we can smooch before getting home, but if I kiss you now were not gonna start patrol, no 'distracting' me B" Faith Winked jumping on her bike and blowing a kiss at Buffy. "Let's go!"

XXXXX

"So how was the Eastside guys?" Faith asked as her and Buffy pulled up to the fountain where Kennedy and Amanda were sitting next to their bikes.

"Yeah pretty clear, no big nasty's, few vamps around Mayfield but we got them, how bout you guys?" questioned Kennedy, "We've been sitting here a while, what's kept you so long"

"Nothing, I got banned from 'distracting' Faith till we got here, it's been mostly clear, though we intercepted some Vamps by Lutheran hospital trying to steal a blood donation van, which was both exciting and gross" explained Buffy.

"Don't worry she's joking we've only been here a couple of minutes, lazy vampires who'd of known?" shrugged Amanda

"Actually I'm surprised we haven't seen it before around here, used to happen all the time in Sunnydale, vamps can be just too lazy to hunt all the time, Spike once told me it's like getting a takeaway, except you have to collect the order!" Buffy Laughed

"Your Ex was gross," Faith frowned

"Yep, but that's one reason he's an ex, plus the whole he was undead, and now dead thing," Buffy said.

"Well this is really nice an' all but I think me and Amanda are gonna carry on patrol" Kennedy said getting back on her bike and pedalling away closely followed by Amanda.

XXXXX

"Y'Know Faith this is kinda romantic if you forget were on patrol" Smiled Buffy as they stopped there bikes, outside Edgewater Park which was their last stop before going back to Slayer Central which was just down the road.

"B anywhere I go with you is romantic to me," smiled Faith "Come on lets go ride on the beach for a while, the sun will be up soon, no more vamps, we can go sit on the rock walk and watch the sun rise."

"Sounds good to me" Buffy replied, "Race you!"

"Hey no fair, you gotta head start!" exclaimed Faith cycling after Buffy.

"Ha, Ha, yes!" Buffy cheered as she jumped off her bike "I win!"

"Well done B, and what prize do you claim?" Faith asked flirtily as she sat down on the beach.

"You" Buffy smiled at Faith sitting down next to her, "do I still have to wait till we get back to kiss you?"

"Na, I think we can say patrol is over by now" Smirked Faith leaning in and kissing Buffy, placing one hand on the ground to steady herself and the other in Buffy's hair, caressing the back of Buffy's head. Buffy wrapped her arm around Faith's back and pulled Faith on top of her, as they continued to kiss, Faiths leg came to rest between Buffy's, Buffy moaned as Faith started to grind her leg into Buffy.

"Oh god Faith, that feels so… oh" whimpered Buffy

"Tell me B, how does it feel?" Faith half whispered half moaned into Buffy's mouth.

"Grrr, Wooof Wooof"

"Huh, what the, hell, there is a dog by my leg!" Exclaimed Faith jumping up, and pulling Buffy with her.

"God um sorry guys, I was taking him for a walk, sorry for interrupting I didn't expect anyone to be around, so I let him off the leash." Apologised the Dog's owner.

"No it's cool, erm don't worry 'bout it dude" Faith said

"Yeah, I mean we were erm just about to go anyway, weren't we …." Buffy trailed off.

"Yeah looked like it" Smirked the dog's owner until he saw the look in Faith's eye, as she glared at him.

"Er, so yeah, sorry bye now" He said as he attached the dogs leash and walked away.

"Come on B, let's go home," Faith smiled kissing Buffy's cheek, "we can continue this later"

"Yeah we will," Buffy smiled climbing on to her bike "let's go."

XXXXX

The two slayer rode back to Slayer Central, and parked their bikes in the Bike shed round the back of the building and walked back into the building, all the while just chatting about random things.

"So B, do you wanna go to the kitchen and get Hot Chocolate again?" asked Faith as they stepped into the lift.

"Love to honey, but I'm really tired" Sighed Buffy "but do you want to join me, just to sleep, I mean…that is if you want to"

"Of course B, You know I'd sleep with you any day" Faith winked "Lead the way"

Buffy put her key in the switch and pressed the button up to their floor. As they walked towards their rooms Faith paused by her own room.

"Er B, I'm gonna get somethin' to sleep in from my room, coz otherwise I gotta sleep naked and I'm not gonna be able to sleep next to you naked" Faith said

"No me either" Buffy said biting her lip thinking about Faith lying naked next to her. "So do you wanna change in your room then knock on the bathroom door and I'll let you in?"

"Sounds like a plan B," Faith said quickly kissing Buffy on the lips "I'll see ya in a minute then"

XXXXX

About ten minutes later Buffy had changed in to a pair of pink shorts and had left on her white tank top to sleep in, Faith knocked on the bathroom door she was still wearing her black tank top but was now wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms. Buffy silently took Faith by the hand and lead her to the bed, where she climbed in, with Faith following her. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy, and Buffy snuggled into her.

"Night B" Faith sighed sleepily.

"Night Faith" Buffy sighed back as she fell asleep in Faith's arms.


	10. Early Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but, on the upside I'm uploading 3 chapters, and I don't know if this is good or bad but the story is finished finally.**

Buffy woke up still laying in Faith's arms, she loved the feeling of safety and contentment she felt as she watched Faith's sleeping form. She smiled as she saw Faith stir from sleep.

"Mmm I could wake up like this every morning," Faith smiled "How long you been watching me B?"

"About five years give or take a vampire boyfriend, a coma, a prison sentence, and a whole load of Apocalypses!" giggled Buffy.

"Not quite what I meant, but good to hear." Faith chuckled back.

"About ten minutes, I woke up because the sun was shining in my eye, I was gonna shut the curtain but then I just laid watching you…" Buffy trailed off.

"Oh what time is it?" Faith questioned.

"About eightish?" Buffy stated waiting for Faith's reaction to the 'early' time.

"Eightish damn B, didn't know that the morning had one of those, go close the curtain and come back and snuggle with me for an hour" Faith requested.

"Well, if you're gonna suggest snuggleing I'm gonna have to say yes" Buffy smiled, "You do know when we open the school lessons are gonna be starting at nine right? You're gonna have to get up everyday at this time"

"Na, don't think so B, had a word with Gman, pointed out our long years of service and bargained that we mostly only have to work the afternoon, promised we'd help with Xander's Watcher training lesson's, ya' know the weapons stuff, and school maintenance stuff which basically means move furniture occasionally" Faith paused. "You don't mind do you? Just figured after eight years you might want to be actually able to get a decent amount of sleep, and seeing as there is like zero chance we could ever get an early night, coz that's the monster time of day, and well, I wanted to have time to spend time with you, and that was before we got together…"

"Oh god, I mean yet, not having to get up, thank you by the way, but ash, Giles doesn't know about us, I should probably tell him before someone else does, he's been like a Dad to me. In fact he might as well be, I don't even know where our dad is, the contact details were in Sunnydale and we really can't retrieve them" Buffy half giggled.

"Damn, that's a really hard place to find anything never mind some contact details, but I'm sure Willow could track him down if you asked her?" Faith said

"Hmm I hadn't thought of that, but to be honest my dad hasn't bothered with us for about five years, even when my mom died he didn't come to the funeral he was too busy... never mind his two daughters who had just lost their mom, he's barely even met Willow and he never met Tara apart from at my funeral, but he had no problem leaving his youngest daughter with them, when I died." Buffy started to rant.

"Ahh B you're better off without him, if he can't be there for you and Dawnie, he's not worth it." Faith sighed, "I never knew my dad, but if I were to choose one, don't tell him I said this, but I'd choose Giles to, even with everything I've done Giles has been more of a parental figure then my mom ever was."

"Faith I think he'd be very happy to here that, though it would be a little weird coz it would make us sisters" Buffy chuckled

"Now that is not an idea I like, coz I wouldn't be able to do this." Faith smiled leaning in and kissing Buffy.

"Now go close that curtain, so we can sleep woman!" Faith laughed pushing Buffy towards the edge of the bed.

Buffy got up and shut the curtain, got back in bed and wrapped herself in Faith's arms.

Xxxxx

"Faith, Faaaiiith, wake up already!" giggled Buffy gently poking Faith in the ribs, having already taken the quilt off of Faith's sleeping body.

"God dammit B, what's the hurry are you worried there's no breakfast again, there's plenty of cereal you know!" Faith protested

"I know but it's two in the afternoon already, I'd quite like some Lunch!" Buffy laughed.

"Oh right, well in that case I best get dressed, I s'pose." Faith grumbled sitting up. "I see you already are, but are you sure you want to wear that today" Faiths eyes gleamed pulling Buffy towards her. "I could help you change out of that outfit if you like?"

"Nuh uh Faith, as much as I like that offer, if I get changed we both know we're never gonna even eat lunch, and I'm hungry." Buffy chuckled taking Faith's hand and pulling her off the bed, now scram, I'm gonna make my bed and I'll meet you downstairs" Buffy smiled pushing Faith towards the bathroom.

Xxxxx

"Knock, Knock." Buffy smiled at Giles as she pretended to knock on Giles' open office door.

"Ah Buffy lovely to see you, to what do I owe this honour?" Giles questioned looking up from his desk.

"Was that British or sarcasm?" Buffy started to frown.

"It was most definitely British," Giles smiled at Buffy "You know it doesn't hurt to be a little old fashioned, I'm quite aware I'm not as youthful as I once was, do take a seat dear".

"Giles we both know you are the youngest of the young!" Buffy chuckled sitting opposite Giles.

"Am I the hippest of the hip though?" Giles laughed.

"Well no, but mostly coz you just used the word hip Giles!" Buffy giggled

"Oh is that no longer a 'cool' word among the youth of today, I do struggle to keep up" Giles smirked clearly enjoying pretending to be as much of a fuddy duddy as he could be.

"Okay, now I'm sure that was sarcasm." Buffy pretended to glare at Giles

"You know my dear, I do believe it may well have been," Giles laughed, "but truly it is nice to see you Buffy, but by the look on your face when you knocked I'm guessing you have something to ask me"

"Well not ask really, but I do need to talk to you about something," Buffy paused, "It's to do with me and Faith…"

"If it's to do with schedules Buffy, I'm afraid I haven't quite put the finishing touches on them yet, but I should have them done within a couple of days." Giles smiled.

"OH cool but no, it's not to do with the school, it's more a personal thing, then a school thing, and it's a thing I thought I should tell you before someone else does, It's a new thing, well kinda, but erm well... er, me and Faith are well dating." Buffy babbled.

"Oh well that's great news Buffy, I'm glad you two finally worked things out, I was wondering how long it would take you," Giles smiled fondly at Buffy

"Oh I didn't realise it was that obvious" Buffy said

"Really Buffy, I mean your 'slayer connection' with each other, honestly how could you two keep blaming your attraction on being slayers, do either of you two feel as connected to any of the other slayers?" Giles questioned

"Well when you put it like that…" Buffy trailed off.

"Honestly Buffy, and you guys think I'm out of touch." Giles said shaking his head.

"Any way, I'm glad your okay with it, your opinion is very important to me Giles" Buffy said "And to Faith to."

"Well yours and Faith's happiness is important to me Buffy, I hope you two are very happy together" Giles stood up from behind the desk and walked round to Buffy who also stood.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled as she hugged Giles, "well I better go, I've gotta meet the others for patrol soon."

"Right well have fun with that, I'll be battling with this paperwork while you have fun slaying" Giles chuckled.

"Have fun slaying? Wow your paperwork must be boring" Buffy laughed walking out the room.

Xxxxxx


	11. I require Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

Buffy met Faith, Amanda, and Kennedy by the schools bike shed,

"Hey B," Faith smiled,

"Shall we each take the same routes as last night?" Asked Faith.

"Cool with me" Replied Kennedy, "Let's get to it, Amanda" Kennedy said climbing on to her bike and cycling away.

Amanda followed after Kennedy "See ya later guys, meet ya at the fountain." Amanda shouted over her shoulder.

"So B, ready to patrol or fancy hanging around the Bike shed here with me?" Faith smirked at Buffy

"To be honest Faith I'd rather just take you back to my room, and kiss you until it's time for our third date, which as yet is unplanned so, I'd pretty much get to kiss you for ages, my kisses might start wandering all over your skin, teasing your body until you can't take it anymore, and you have to succumb to my advances" Buffy smirked "But we have to patrol so lets go,"

"God B, I think I'm about to succumb right now after that little speech." Faith gulped

"Oh really, Faith," Buffy said quirking an eyebrow "well I guess, you better start planning our third date then!"

xxxxx

"So how's your half of town?" Amanda asked

"Yeah good, usual, fine so we'll just keep going" Faith replied quickly.

"Faith are you alright, you look a bit flushed" asked Kennedy

"Oh she is fine," Smirked Buffy obviously looking at Faith and checking her out.

"Buffy's torturing me, until I plan another date" Faith exclaimed "So we need to continue to patrol until I think of something or I spontaneously combust"

"Oh honey it won't be spontaneous when you combust, I'll make sure you build up to it…" Buffy whispered in Faith's ear and slowly ran her hand down Faith's back.

"Oh right now I understand how Buffy is torturing you" Laughed Amanda,

"Huh?" Buffy asked starting to blush, as she realised what Amanda was going to say just as she replied

"Slayer hearing!" Kennedy laughed as she noticed Buffy blushing until she saw the glare Buffy was now giving her.

"So slaying…" Kennedy trailed off, "Gonna go do that now."

"Me to," said Amanda "see you guys later."

"Come on B, let's carry on with patrol, I have a plan for what we should do for our third date," smiled Faith.

"Ooh okay, what is it?" Buffy questioned

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait to find out" Faith replied

"Fine, I'll just plan what I'm going to do to you after the date" Buffy smirked.

Xxxxx

It was the early hours of the morning when the girls finished patrol. Buffy and Faith met up with Amanda and Kennedy at the bike shed again, to discuss how the night had gone, establishing there had been no major incidents for either team, Amanda and Kennedy decided to go straight to their rooms as they were tired, however Faith and Buffy had both been Slaying for a number of years and were still wide awake after their evenings patrol.

"So B, you hungry" Faith smirked at Buffy, "I know I am, I thought it might be nice to have a picnic over on the school's beach, you know for our third date, I mean that is if it's okay, to you know have this as a third date, I mean it's cool if you'd rather I'd take you to some fancy restaurant, I will do that if you want, I mean, I want to make it special, and I think that it would be nice we can watch the sunrise, and it should be romantic and stuff…" Faith trailed off after babbling for a while.

"It sounds perfect honey," Buffy smiled, loving how Faith was clearly nervous and wanting to please her.

"Cool" Faith sighed in relief. "So if I sort out the grub could you sort out a blanket to sit on B?"

"Yep, no problemo." Buffy smiled at Faith.

"Right I'll meet ya on the beach in about half an hour? In between the two big trees?" Faith asked as they walked towards the school.

"Sounds good babe," Buffy smiled watching Faith get on her motorbike. "Where are you going for food? I thought you would just be getting stuff from the kitchen?"

"It's a surprise B," Faith leaned in kissing Buffy to distract her, "Hmm, do we really need food and blankets… I think this could be a date…" Faith questioned.

"Sorry sweetie but no… blankets and food are required" Buffy chuckled, slapping Faith's butt, "Now go – I require breakfast!"

"'Kay I'm going." Faith laughed as she put her helmet on and drove off.

'Wonder what she's getting, she distracted me, the evil temptress' Buffy thought to herself as she walked into the school.

XXXXX

Faith parked her bike outside the BLT Diner, thinking that Pancakes would make a perfect breakfast. 'Hmm I wonder if I'd even have had a chance with Buffy if we hadn't decided to have breakfast that morning, she would still think I was straight, I probably should thank Kennedy for her joking around about me and B, nah it'll go to her head' mused Faith as she walked into the Diner

"Hey Julie, how ya doin? Could I get 4 stacks of pancakes please, two plain and two blueberry, a side of syrup, side of chocolate sauce, a large mocha with cream and a large straight black coffee to go please." Faith said to one of the waitresses standing at the counter, the slayers were all regulars at the diner due to post slaying hungries and the 24hour opening hours.

"Oh and is there any chance I could get some cutlery and napkins and stuff please I'm taking B for a picnic." Faith smiled

"Oooh a picnic how romantic… I take it you finally decided to ask her out then" chuckled Julie, who on several occasions had listened to a very drunk Faith saying how much she liked the blonde, as she worked in the bar across form the Diner.

"Certainly did." Smiled Faith.

"Well good luck to you guys I think you make a lovely couple." Julie said as she passed a bag containing cutlery, napkins and the sauces over to Faith.

"Your food will be ready soon darlin', I'm just going to go make your coffees" Julie said as she walked over to the coffee machine behind the counter.

XXXXX

Buffy had just arrived and put the blanket down on the sand as Faith arrived on the beach.

"Hey, so what goodies have you got for me Faithy?" Buffy giggled as she realised exactly what she had said, as faith looked at her with her eyebrow raised as she took off her motorcycle helmet.

"I'm not sure if I should say something about my goodies or 'Faithy' first?" Faith chuckled.

"Well I meant what food, but I do love your goodies…" Buffy trailed off as Faith pulled her into a kiss.

"Woaah!" Faith exclaimed as she nearly fell off her bike. "Hmm talk about knocking a girl off her feet B!"

"Are you really complaining?" Buffy said as Faith swung her leg over the bike to climb off.

"Nah B, I'll never complain about you kissin' me, maybe about not getting' with the kissin', or knockin' me off my bike, but the kissin' is very good." Faith said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy.

"Very good?…" Buffy questioned kissing along Faith's collarbone.

"Extremely good mmm" Faith breathed out the words as Buffy continued to kiss along Faiths neck.

"Good, so what did you get for breakfast" Buffy asked pulling away from Faith before things got to heated.

"Erm, some food stuff, I mean pancakes plain and blueberry, coz I know you can never decide which you'd really like, and I figured we're slayers so they'll all get eaten if I got both, and syrup, and chocolate sauce, for the pancakes" Faith winked, "and ooh I got you a mocha…" Faith stated talking quickly, wondering to her self why she had recently started to babble in front of the older slayer.

"Ooh yummy," Buffy smiled affectionately at Faith, realising how much Faith was trying to impress her.

XXXXX

As Faith and Buffy finished their breakfast, Faith put the boxes from the pancakes to one side of the blanket, and moved to sit facing the water signalling Buffy to sit in front of her. She put her arms around the blonde slayer and they sat peacefully for a while in each other's arms just watching the water, as the sun came up over the horizon.

After a while Faith's started to slowly move her hands, and slid them across Buffy's torso, running her thumbs over Buffy's nipples very lightly through the material of her top causing Buffy to lightly moan and whimper slightly. Gradually one of Faith's hands moved down to the hem of Buffy's top and slid underneath caressing Buffy's bare skin, causing Buffy to grind her hips slightly back into Faith's, as she moved her hand up to Buffy's breast. Buffy placed her hands on Faith's, and slid them down to her stomach.

"I think maybe we should stop," Buffy said breathlessly, feeling Faith tense her arms Buffy quickly finished the sentence "Yunno, so we can go back to one of our rooms and yunno carry this on."

"Oh cool, I thought you meant like stop, stop, not stop for now stop." Faith said.

"No I definitely mean for now stop" Buffy stated as she got to her feet and pulled Faith up with her.

"I really want to carry this on but, its daylight and we are going to be teachers at this school, I really don't think Giles would be to impressed if someone caught us naked on the beach." Buffy said.

"So if it was still dark we could have naked beach fun?" Faith asked raising her eyebrow "Remind me of that after our next patrol".

"Pervert." Buffy giggled.

"No naked beach fun?" Faith pouted.

"Not right now I'm afraid Faith, maybe you can persuade me after we've had non naked beach fun?" Buffy said leaning in to kiss Faith.

"Mmm that is a plan I can definitely get down with." Faith said.

"Hmm I like any plan you can get down with" Buffy smirked, as Faith gathered up the blanket and put it in the box at the back of Faith's Bike.

Buffy gathered up the rubbish from their breakfast, and put it in the box on top of the blanket.

"Hey B, did you check if there was any syrup or sauce left? It could be useful" Faith winked

"No there wasn't I checked, and I don't think you need any extra sauce!" Buffy giggled.

"Ah B, that's not a problem I was planning to put the sauce on you, and lick it back off again, but oh well, guess ill just have to be satisfied with just licking you, it's such a shame" Faith pouted. "Hang on, you checked?" Faith asked quirked her eyebrow.

"Of course babe" Buffy winked "I was planning on doing the same thing as you…except of course I would be licking you, not me..." Buffy trailed off.

"Come on B, sauce or no sauce I'm taking you back to your room!" Faith chuckled swinging her leg over the bike and passing Buffy her helmet.

"Here wear this, we not going far so I wont need it, but I don't want to risk your safety" Faith smiled as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"Ah Faith, you do know how to treat a girl." Buffy sighed as she wrapped her arms around faith.

"Oh B don't you ever doubt that…" Faith smirked as she started the bike and drove towards the school.

XXXXX


	12. If you want to B?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol. **

**I haven't asked for reviews throughout this fic but I have received them.**

**So I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, favourite or put this story on their alerts, I may have not completed the story without you. Thanks again for the comments especially about the formatting – I cant quite work out how to separate the paragraphs more but now at least it's not all bunched together like the first chapter.**

**I know it's not perfect, but here you are:**

Buffy nearly fell out of the lift as the doors opened behind her. But her legs gripped tightly around Faiths waist preventing her from falling. Faith kept her strong arms gripped around Buffy and walked towards Buffy's bedroom door.

Pulling her lips away from Buffy's as they got to her room she managed to ask her for her key, Buffy reached into her back pocket and pulled out the key opening her bedroom door. Faith carried Buffy through the door and kicked it closed behind her moving over to the bed.

Faith slid her hands around from behind Buffy, and slid Buffy's jacket off over shoulders and through it across the room behind her, and repeated the action with Buffy's top whilst kissing along her midriff.

"They had to go," Faith murmured along Buffy's skin, sliding her fingers along the top of Buffy's jeans. "And so have these." She growled.

XXXXX

"Hey Earth to B, babe it's time to wake up, it's already two and we will probably nearly miss lunch again" Faith whispered trying to coax Buffy awake.

"Hmm no waking, it's sleeping time, I think you knocked me out…" Buffy smiled.

"That was what I intended." Faith smirked.

"Your plan definitely worked." Buffy smiled stretching her body.

"Hmm actually I think I can find everything I need to eat right here." Faith smirked as she leant in and kissed Buffy.

Just then Faith's stomach rumbled

"Apparently your stomach disagrees with you baby" Buffy chuckled.

"Well maybe I do need some actual food, but we could always come back up here after we have had some lunch?" Faith asked Buffy.

"I like that idea!" Buffy said as she rolled out of bed

"Well then girlfriend, care to share a shower first?" Faith said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Am I?" Buffy blushed and looked down as she realised what she just asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Do you want to be?" Faith asked. "I mean if you want to be, I want you to be, yunno?"

"Just so were clear here Faith, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Yes, but only if you'll come join me in the shower" Faith winked as she turned towards the bathroom shaking her naked ass at Buffy.

"That is definitely a deal!" Buffy said following Faith towards the bathroom.

XXXXX

As Faith and Buffy walked down the corridor towards the main kitchen, they bumped into Willow.

"Afternoon guys, erm this is a bit awkward, and it totally doesn't bother me, well it kinda does but only coz it was distracting when I was trying to sleep, but erm some of the others asked if I could maybe, um put a spell on your rooms so that noises wouldn't yunno be so loud." Willow blushed as she stuttered out what she had to say to Faith and Buffy.

"Yeah sure." Faith laughed watching Buffy and Willow both blush, "It'll save B asking Xander if he can do something. Won't it B, though I'll have to think of something else you can do for me as I won our bowling game" Faith winked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something." Buffy smiled kissing Faith on the cheek.

"I bet she will but erm, maybe I should put the sound proofing spell on your room first" Willow giggled.

"Yunno Red I think that's a good idea." Faith winked at Willow.

"A very good idea…" Buffy muttered thinking about the morning she had had before passing out exhausted.

"Cool well I'll sort out the stuff I need and I'll come to your rooms before patrol later." Willow said.

"Erm actually Will, if you er don't mind could we do it straight after lunch?" Buffy queried, "Just we kinda have yunno plans this afternoon…" Buffy said.

"Oh that's nice where are you going?" Willow asked.

"Back to her room." Faith said pointedly.

"So why can't it wait till…. Oh right um that's why it can't wait till later… right ... I'll um just go sort out the stuff I need. I have it already from when we first moved in, I'll put the same ones on your room as mine, you'll be able to hear people outside the room but we won't be able to hear inside the room…Not that me and Kennedy get loud or anything … just you know don't want people to hear... I mean we're not quiet or anything ...I mean there is no way I can finish this sentence anymore is there" Willow blushed as Faith and Buffy started giggling.

"I'll just go now." Willow said walking away towards the lift.

"Come on B let's got get started on our double H's, and once we've had lunch and Willow's done her mojo we can finish of each others double H's" Faith winked at Buffy.

"Aww Faith you so romantic." Buffy giggled

"You know it babe" Faith smiled putting her arm around Buffy as the walked towards the kitchen.

The End?


	13. Original Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N This is the original version of chapter 1 **

They all thought she was an ordinary girl. They thought wrong. Buffy was The Slayer… well now she was A Slayer, since The First had tried to take over Sunnydale, and then the world. Things were a little different. A group of 3 vamps surrounded her, she high kicked the first straight in the head, roundhouse kicked the second, they both flew back in separate directions. The 3rd vamp paused then turned, starting to run off only to find a group of young girls standing behind them. "What's going on?" he questioned. "Them, that's the potentials" she replied, "Potential what, I hear you ask" she quipped. "Potential slayers, except there actually slayers. Which makes you slayed" she chuckled as Vi threw a stake directly into the vamps back through to it's heart. The other vamps got up Rhona flipped over one vamps head turning to face him and staked him. Kennedy took on the last of the vamps, kicked him into a gravestone and staked him.

Faith chose this moment to appear, "ah damn B did I miss all the fun?" Buffy turned and smiled and said " well we've slayed all the vamps for tonight I think, but how 'bout some breakfast" Faith smiled at Buffy and winked at her replying, "what about taking care of the 2nd H?" "Well for now I want Pancakes… I'll let you know if I need help with the 2nd H".

Before Faith could even consider a flirtatious reply, Kennedy interrupted with "uh Original Slayers, were knackered were gonna go home and get some sleep, hope you guys enjoy your breakfast". "Of champions" giggled Vi whispering under her breath. "Hey" shouted Buffy –"Slayer hearing remember!" "Run Vi, quick she doesn't like to think everyone thinks her and Faith are together…" laughed Kennedy grabbing Vi's arm and starting to jog away from Buffy and Faith.

As the 3 potentials jogged off into the distance Faith turned to Buffy and simply just said "Breakfast?" "Breakfast" Buffy nodded.

Buffy and Faith sat in 'The Breakfast, Lunch & Tea Diner' or BLT's as it was mostly known. Buffy was adding cream and sugar to her coffee. Faith blew the steam away from the coffee, paused and looked at Buffy "'sup B, you've been quiet since the cemetery". "Nothing F, was just thinking" "what about B or you not gonna tell me what's on your mind" questioned Faith, "just about what Kennedy said…I mean I know we joke around but We're straight, do people really think were sleeping together?" Faith paused and said, "Uh, actually B – I'm not." "What?" asked Buffy, "straight… I like girls as well as guys" "But you've never mentioned dating girls" "well it's not often I mention DATING anyone, 'Get some, Get gone' remember."

Buffy's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't been completely honest with herself when she said she was straight, she wasn't attracted to women, apart from the connection she felt with Faith. She couldn't count the number of times she'd nearly kissed Faith whilst out patrolling or when they had sat at home watching films together but she had just never had the courage to come on to Faith. She had always at the last minute backed away thinking that Faith would freak out and it would ruin the friendship they had taken so long to rebuild. "Hello Earth to B, don't freak out on me, I didn't think to say anything to you…" "Sorry wasn't freaking – my best friend is gay remember? Just thinking bout something" " oh yeah?" Faith smirked "and what was that?" "I'll have to tell you later breakfast is here" Buffy chuckled "and I'm hungry". "Okay but only coz these pancakes are actually amazing!" Faith laughed eating a forkful of pancake.


	14. Original Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Faith or any other characters from BTVS. If I did I would be acting out stories not reading or writing them ;) . **

**Reviews very much welcome but please be gentle – it's my first time... lol.**

**A/N This is the original version of chapter 2 **

The next evening the Scooby gang were all sitting in a bar, taking a night off patrol, leaving it to the potentials to handle for the night. "Ooh I think we need some drinking games!" shouted Kennedy, who had joined the Scoobies to spend the evening with Willow. "Erm not sure I wanna go 10 million BC again" chuckled Buffy, "ah B bet you'd look hot in a leopard skin bikini!" exclaimed Faith, "Excuse me?" yelped Buffy "actually it was more, Beer Good, people bad, hit them with sticks, rather than bikini fun" interrupted Xander. "What are you guys talking about?" questioned Kennedy. "Ooh, ooh, I can answer that and start the game" laughed Willow "I have never drank beer that had a spell on it and turned into a cave person!"

"What? Seriously –Yo B that is whack" whooped Faith. "You have no idea- 'kay guess I am the only one drinking to that one, and Xander your turn to ask a question!" Said Buffy gesturing at Xander. "Hmm let me see … erm I have never had sex with a supernatural human being" laughed Xander watching everyone but Faith drink. "Woah something Faith hasn't done" exclaimed Buffy. "How is this possible – I know you've banged the undead B, but you guys?" questioned Faith. "Erm a werewolf and now a slayer" replied Willow "Witch" smirked Kennedy "Vengeance Demon and a Slayer" winked Xander "oh and Faith I picked this question so we all had to drink – think you'll find that one MR Principal Robin Wood was infact the son of a slayer and therefore technically of the supernatural!" "Damn Xanman good question – I'd forgotten that his mom was a Slayer… questions carry on like this game could get interesting"

Several rounds of questions, and quite a few drinks later it was Kennedy's turn to ask a question "eugh can't think of one …. Oh I dunno I have never had a crush on a girl" starting to down her drink she looked around the table watching everyone drink including Buffy. "Excuse me miss prim proper, I love you, but you have a stick up your butt, did you just drink to that?" "Erm yeah just a little though," whispered Buffy "who, when, who?" questioned Willow. "I think you'll find the question was 'if' not 'who' – I don't have to answer that, next persons turn, change of subject please." "Hmm depends on if you drink to this question B – I have never had a crush on someone sitting round this table," Faith asked purposefully looking at Buffy as she drank from her own glass. Across the table Buffy's eyes met Faith's as she swallowed down her drink. Buffy got up from the table looked at the rest of the gang who were all watching the interaction between the two Slayers. "I think I'm gonna get another drink and go dance if anyone cares to join I'll see them on the dance floor." "I think she's probably talking to you" Kennedy said pointing at Faith. "I h - hope so" Faith stuttered slightly getting up and following Buffy towards the Bar.

"Did that actually just happen?" said Willow. " Yeah it did Will… you're not gonna freak out are you- I mean it's been a little obvious don't you think" said Kennedy to her girlfriend "well duh – I'm just surprised they're working this out finally!" laughed Willow. "Are there no straight women anymore" exclaimed Xander. Willow and Kennedy looked at each other and replied in unison "no!"


End file.
